


Silver and Gold

by LoBear28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Gen, I just want Carol Danvers already, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBear28/pseuds/LoBear28
Summary: Just a Carol Danvers insert drabble. Takes place briefly at the Avengers party in Age of Ultron.





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to write short drabbles for certain scenes in the MCU or for prompts. For my purposes Carol is an Air Force Major, which fits in line for the age I put her. I’m all for Captains squared, but let’s not forget she outranks Steve ;)

The party was winding down, most of the guests having left or starting to, save the main team. Carol perched next to Rhodey on the arm of the couch listening to yet another regaling tale of his War Machine escapades, failing to cover her amused grin. For as much of a professional that he was, give him a toy, in this case the armor, and he reverted to a little boy. She totally got it. It was why she, Rhodey and Tony got along so well, getting small thrills from bits of machinery. Playing the hero was just icing on an already sweet cake.

As one of Rhodes’ listeners laughed, she caught the tail end of an exchange between Steve and Bruce at the bar. Curiosity piqued, she trailed after Steve, catching up to him at the top of the stairs when he noticed her coming and slowed, a small smile on his lips as she neared.

“What’s this I hear about you seeing Natasha flirting up close?” she asked, smirking as she leaned back against the balcony railing. “Should I be worried?”

Steve had come a long way since he’d been brought out of the ice and his response showed it as he moved closer to her.

“Are you jealous Major Danvers?”

He rested one large forearm on the railing beside her casually, but his demeanour was all tease, from the use of her rank, the quirk of his lips, the glint in his eye, and Carol could feel energy absolutely crackle between them. It sent a pleasurable buzz through her. She smiled, almost predatory. Two could play this game and she was much better at it.

“Not particularly,” she said coolly, and grabbed a handful of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss that he wouldn’t soon forget, lightly tugging his lower lip with her teeth when she was good and done. “Captain.”

They’d closed the distance between them, so Carol could see Steve’s eyes darken at the use of the rank, could feel his heart beat a little faster under the hand she had pressed to his broad chest. It was enough to send a burst of heat through her and wish they could get somewhere private so she could show him just how not-jealous she was.

As if sensing the desire to leave, the sound of a long-suffering sigh came from behind them.

“God, you two are absolutely disgusting you know that?” Tony stated in his usual breezy tone, tsk-ing when they broke apart from each other. He traipsed down the stairs, not sparing them a backward glance. “Good for you Carol, melting Cap’s popsicle, but set aside your hormones and come join the cool kid’s party.”

Carol and Steve were red faced, the former with annoyance as she stared daggers at Tony’s retreating form, the latter with embarrassment at the state they’d been caught in. Steve rubbed the back of his neck, a clear sign of his discomfort, and nodded down the stairs.

“Better go before he comes up with a crazy excuse why we’re not there.”

Carol rolled her eyes but it was good natured. She knew Tony would greatly exaggerate what he’d just witnessed and it would bring more trouble than she’d like.

So they made their way downstairs to where their friends were getting comfortable around a large coffee table, upon which sat Thor’s hammer. If anyone saw Carol and Steve brush their fingers together before they took their separate seats no one mentioned it.


End file.
